The Day America wept
by whitejw3
Summary: The Baker family were packing for a fun vacation to Disney World In September, but they did not know that plans were soon to change in a tragic way
1. Chapter 1

I DO NOT OWN CHEAPER BY THE DOZEN THIS IS MY FIRST STORY AND IS IN HONOR OF THOS WHO LOST THERE LIVES ON 911

The Day America Wept

It was September 10 in Chicago Illinois. The Baker family was just waking up for the day. There was Tom who was the oldest then his wife Kate The kids were Nora Lorraine Sarah Jessica and Kim.

There was also Jake, Charlie, Henry, and Mike and Mark Plus Kyle and Nigel. They were a loving family who at times annoyed each other a lot. They were very excited cause they were gettign on a plane tom and flying to Disney World in Flordia. "Mom I cant find my suitcase." Jake said. "It is under your bed remember? " Kate said. "Got it thanks." Jake said. After everyone had packed and ate they went to bed so they could be at the airport at 5 in the morning.

I will write more tom please review.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

At three am the Baker family was up which in and in itself was a miracle with that many kids. Charlie was flying from Boston to meet them in Florida. He was flying American Airlines. The others were going Southwest. "Mom I cant find my suit case" Mike said. "It is already in the van." Kate said. The other kids were carrying or rolling their suitcases outside to put in the big van they had. Gunner was staying with a family friend because they did not allow pets on the plane or to were they were going. At 4 am they were all in the van on the road to the airport. They arrived at 4:25 am as there was no traffic. Tom unloaded the van with the help of Jake and Mike and go a cart for all their luggage. They went inside were Kyle said" It looks like a spaceport in here." To which we all agreed. WE went through security surprisingly fast. Tom suddenly had a dark feeling come over him he did not know why though. They were early there flight did not leave till 8:30. It was probably nothing Tom thought to himself as he and the rest of his large family took seats on the plane. Tom then closed his eyes and fell asleep.

Allright need reviews please.


	3. Chapter 3

Hope You like it so far again I do not own any characters except ones I will put in later. Please review.

Chapter 3

Boston Massachusetts

Charlie Bakers plane had just taken off. He was flying on American Airlines flight number 175. He was suppose to go to LA for a few days then meet his family in Florida for a much needed family vacation. His flight had just taken off and was in the air for just a little bit when it happened. 5 men who looked like they were from the middle east stood up and started shouting in Arabic. They suddenly pulled out what looked like knives. Someone rushed up to them but one of the men stabbed him in the throat. The man suddenly dropped, losing buckets of blood, he was dead.

Three of the hijackers then went to the cockpit and forced their way in. A few minutes later the intercom came on. A man who spoke in broken English told everyone to stay down and shut up they were returning to the airport, but Charlie had this dark feeling inside that he would not live to see another day.

The rest of the Bakers mean while were still waiting for their plane to take off. It had been delayed for some mechanical issues. There seats had tvs in the back of them which Tom thought was really cool. He had Fox news on, as it was his favorite news channel. Suddenly his attention got caught by breaking news, plane crashed in to south tower of world trade center no survivors. "Hunny what flight was Charlie on?" Tom asked his wife very worried. "I believe he was on 175. Why do you ask?" Kate asked. Tom could not answer for that was the very plane they news said flew in the tower. "Tom what is wrong? Kate said. She then saw the news he was watching she instantly broke down in tears. "We lost our son! We lost our son!" She kept saying over and over. At that moment Henry came up. "Why are you to crying he asked? This is suppose to be a happy time." "Sweetie you need to sit down." Kate told him. Hunny Charlie was killed today." "You are joking right? That is a sick joke." Henry said. "Just look at the news." Tom said. Henry started watching the news when suddenly another plane flew into the north tower on live TV. Henry went back to tell the devastating news to the other kids.


	4. Chapter 4

Fan fiction

chapter 4

The other kids were of course devastated when they heard the news of Charlie some of them were crying while others were locked in there own world. There plane had made an emergency landing in Atlanta. "How could this happen?" Sarah asked. "I have no idea honey I am wondering the same thing." Tom said. "I just cant believe he is gone. I mean what will happen now?" Mike asked. "Life must go on we can not let the terrorists know that they have hurt us we must unite and be stronger." Jake said. The television was on fox news and it was of course covering news of the attacks. The kids were crying for the loss of all the people who died that day for all the heroes who prevented more people from dying. However most of all they were crying for Charlie.

Do not own cheaper by the dozen.

Sorry for the late update I will get better.


End file.
